Leonhart's Bane
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Squall and his friends have won everything has gone back to normal Balamb garden is still a school but they also go on monster hunting missions. Squall although he has friends he has returned to his lonely closed off self. Rinoa has decided to remain and fight but for one reason the man she loves Squall can she bring him back


Leonhart's Bane Part 1 Being Cautious

Summary

Squall and his friends have won everything has gone back to normal Balamb garden is still a school but they also go on monster hunting missions. Squall although he has friends he has returned to his lonely closed off self. Rinoa has decided to remain and fight but for one reason the man she loves Squall can she bring him back

` _Thinking_ `

Squall and his friends have finally won the threat is over everything has returned to normal Balamb school has reopened new students arrive, Squall, Zell, Selphie, Quistis still remain but as a separate unit from the school Irvine has also joined with them as well as Rinoa.

Squall is the leader of the monster hunters or as Zell calls them The Leonhart's there job is to travel around and take out any monster threat and there is always threats around. Squall although the leader is still a quiet person who would rather spend his free time alone training he's been like this since the final battle.

Zell and Selphie still mess about fighting over food trying to see who can eat more and although they try and get Squall involved he never does. Irvine joined the school but only as a Leonhart much the same as Rinoa although she also has an ulterior motive that motive is none other then Squall Leonhart the man who saved her thought alongside and the man she loves she's just to scared to tell him.

Zell, Irvine, Sophie and Rinoa Angelo's also lying down besides Rinoa there all sitting in the cafeteria as usual Zell and Selphie are eating hot dogs this time around half the school are betting on who will win you would never expect someone like Selphie to be into this type of thing but your wrong she's so competitive.

Quistis enters the cafeteria and rolls her eyes she sees Rinoa with Irvine so she approaches them "They at it again" Irvine grins "Are you really surprised" She smirks "Not really" She looks at Rinoa who's not paying attention and who seems to be in a daze she knows why this is she knows who she's thinking about Squall she knows that Rinoa is head over heals in love with Squall.

She sighs "Hey Rinoa" When she doesn't answer Irvine waves his hand infront of her face and even that doesn't work so he clicks his fingers and that seems to work "Did you say something" Irvine and Quistis look at each other. Quistis sighs "Thinking about Squall again" Rinoa lowers the head and sighs.

Irvine sighs "What did he do this time" Rinoa looks at him "What are you talking about" Irvine sighs "What did he do wrong this time" Rinoa sighs "He's done nothing wrong." Quistis sighs "Have you told him how you feel yet" Irvine looks at them both "Am I missing something here"

Quistis sighs "She has feelings for our fearless leader" Irvine smirks "Oh OH so have you told him yet" Rinoa sighs "No" Irvine sighs "Why not" She sighs "I don't know I guess I'm scared" Before Irvine can reply he's mobbed by girls "Irvine are you single" Irvine will you go out with me."

Irvine will you take me to the dance on Saturday"Irvine smirks "That's my cue to leave come on ladies lets talk somewhere more private shall we."

Quistis rolls her eyes "He's such a pig" Rinoa chuckles "He's not all bad he's a handsome guy you can't deny that"Quistis raises an eyebrow "I guess not but enough about him why haven't you spoken to him" Rinoa bites her lip "I don't know he's always alone whether going on walks by himself, training in the training area or teaching classes even on missions he's quiet I don't know what to do|."

You know him better then me why has he returned to his secluded self" Quistis sighs "Squall's always been like this he had his rivalry with Seifer of course it's just the way he is I'm afraid" Rinoa sighs "That sux" Quistis nods "Indeed so tell me do you love him" Rinoa looks at her and just nods, Quistis nods "Then go and find him and tell him" Rinoa sighs "He's teaching isn't he."

Quistis shakes her head "He was but I saw him heading to the training facility" Rinoa smiles "Thanks Quistis" She looks at Angelo "Stay with Quistis that's a god boy" She gets up and jogs off. Quistis pats his head "Young love aye Angelo" She looks at Irvine surrounded by girls she rolls her eyes then looks at Zell and Sophia she tuts before starts eating her lunch.

Squall is in the training facility he's facing off against a massive T-Rex he runs at it dodging it's snapping teeth and slashes it's tail releasing a bullet to the tail also he then uses a skill Ultima it hits the T-Rex and the dinosaur roars but it's not beat yet. He's panting he hears the doors open "Shit someone's come in.

He looks under it's legs and sees it's Rinoa the T-Rex hasn't noticed her but smacks her with it's tail knocking her into the wall he sighs "Shit he runs at the T-Rex again ducking under jaws and he slashes it's eye and using the gunblade to blind it in one of it's eyes. He keeps on running until he approaches Rinoa he sighs "Dammit."

He gives her a potion and she comes to "Ouch that hurt" She looks into Squalls face "Hi" He sighs "You do realise I'm training right and that thing is like the hardest setting" She nods "Yes I know" He sighs and pulls her up "You'd better go" She sighs "I want to fight with you" He sighs "Fine be careful then."

She salutes and smiles "Yes boss" He rolls his eyes and turns around and she stands next to him "So what's the plan how about a pincer movement" He nods "OK you go left use a skill on it and I'll finish it off" She nods "OK" He watches her jog away from him and he sighs.

Rinoa uses a Firaga at the T-Rex that gets the T-Rex's attention that's just what Squall needs as he uses another Ultima and the T-Rex is defeated. She jogs up to him "We did it" He nods "Firaga you have improved you had only learned Fira the last time I saw you train" She blushes "You've watched me train" He nods "Yes you have improved greatly"She blushes again "Thank you Squall your praises makes me happy."

He raises an eyebrow then gets a phone call "Yes what is it Quistis, I see how big's the threat, I see not a problem I'll bring Rinoa along OK will let you know when were done" Rinoa heard the call being right beside him and she's overjoyed she can spend some quality time with the man she loves.

Squall turns to her "Come on we have a mission" She plays dumb should we wait for Quistis or Irvine or Zell or Selphie" He sighs "We don't need them me and you can deal with the threat" She smiles "OK then lets go I'll get Angelo and meet you in the car park"He nods "Don't be long" She nods and runs off.

He sighs and heads to his room to change into his normal clothes. He then makes his way to the car park. He gets the coordinates of the threat from a text from Quistis he then makes his way over to the cars he stops at the motorbikes he'd much rather use this but with Angelo coming the car will do.

Rinoa gets to the Cafeteria and sees Quistis "Thanks for looking after Angelo" Quistis smirks "You taking Angelo you know Squall likes riding the bike I'd thought you would enjoy riding behind you lover" Rinoa blushes "Oh OK stay here boy wait where are we going is it far" Quistis sighs "Didn't he tell you."

Rinoa shakes her head "No" Quistis sighs "Typical it will take a while to get there it's all the way to Galbadia will take atleast a day I guess you'll be spending a night together." Zell and Selphie comes over Selphie smirks "Who will be spending a night together" Quistis grins "Rinoa and her lover" Selphie grins "You mean you actually like Squall."

Rinoa blushes "I better go can't leave him waiting" She jogs off Zell smirks "So they on a mission" Quistis "Yea Squall and Rinoa can deal with it" Zell grins "Just the type of alone time she needs right" Sophia grins "I think it's cute" Irvine comes over "What's cute" Selphie grins "Squall and Rinoa are on a mission together" Irvine chuckles "Lucky guy is Squall lets juts hope he realises what a girl he has with him."

Squall is waiting for her when she runs up "Lets take your bike" He nods "OK" They walk over to the bike and he climbs on and she climbs on behind him and wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder he looks over his shoulder and she just smiles at him he turns around and starts up the bike and drives away.

Rinoa is loving the feeling the breeze is amazing blowing her hair behind her along with with her jacket of course the speed he's driving is helping. She's also enjoying the feel of Squall's chest she can feel the muscles on his chest he's also wearing the coat she loves him wearing. She shouts in his ear "How long will it take to get to where were going"

He sighs "Several hours why" She shouts "Have you eaten" He sighs "NO why" just then his stomach rumbles she giggles "We need to eat I haven't eaten either we should stop off somewhere" He nods "Fine." He drives into the next town and pulls up at a diner they both order some food and sit at a booth.

She smiles "This is nice just the two of us" He nods "Yes I guess it has been a while" She sighs "Why do you distance yourself from your friends there worried about you" He nods "And your not" She blushes "Especially me."

He looks at her and she smiles ` _Tell him how you feel_ ` She's about to speak when the food arrives she pouts but she's hungry also ` _I have plenty of time`_ They both tuck into the food there both hungry so they don't speak.

When there done she stretches "That hit the spot" He smirks "Yea come on" He drops a few bills on the table and they leave they get on the bike and he drives away. There driving for several hours and it's now getting very late she sighs "I just saw on the sign were 10 miles from Galbadia it's getting late we should find a place to stay."

He sighs "10 miles isn't far" She sighs "I know but your tired I'm tired it's pitch black we don't want an accident" He sighs "Fine" He drives to a hotel a few minutes away when they get there he locks up the bike and heads inside he rings the bell an old lady appear "Can I help you dear" Squall nods "Can we have two rooms please."

Behind him Rinoa sighs The Old women saw the pout "I'm sorry sir we only have one room left" Squall sighs "Fine we'll take it" Rinoa smiles and whispers "Thank You" The women smiles and passes them a key and they head into the room. Squall looks at the bed "You take the bed I'll take the chair"

Rinoa looks at the bed it's a king size bed suitable for the both of them she then looks at the chair a wooden chair hardly comfy. She sighs "Squall you can't seriously be considering sleeping in that chair it's hardly comfortable."

Squall looks at the chair he has to to admit it's hardly comfortable "It will do" She sighs "Squall seriously share the bed with me it's a king size bed it's good enough for the both of us" He sighs "Rinoa get some sleep I'm not tired" She pouts "I'm taking a shower" He doesn't even reply he just walks to the window and looks out. She sighs and enters the bathroom.

She starts the shower and gets in she sighs as she's under the water "Dammit Squall what's wrong with you your so cold with me you was never like that before what did I do" She pouts again but continues her shower but she's still not happy the only reason she remained was for Squall and now she's wondering if she should have bothered.

Squall's still looking out the window he glances at the bathroom hearing the sound of the shower he sighs "What's wrong with me I should be happy a lot has changed since they finally won the final battle but of course there's still monsters to kill and now he leads the Leonhart's he has more responsibilities as well as being a teach at the school although he'd rather not to that job.

He sighs _Rinoa just what is it you want from me_ He's brought out of his thoughts when Rinoa comes out of the bathroom she looks at Squall still looking out the window so she sighs _Why can't you see how I feel about you we were so close before what's changed._ She gets in the bed and tries to get some sleep.

It's been about 45 minutes since Rinoa went to bed Squall's finally left the window and he's not sitting on the chair he leans back he shivers "Damn it's cold" He sighs he rubs his hands together _Haven't they heard of central heating_ He gets up and heads to the thermostat and grunts _Your seriously kidding me broken._

He hears a sound behind him and looks to the bed and sees Rinoa shivering he sighs he sits back in the chair _Damn it's cold_ He looks at the bed _She's really cold_ He sighs and takes off his boots and his coat and then climbs under the covers. Before he can do anything Rinoa wraps her arms around his waist "So cold."

He sighs "Your still awake" She shivers "H H How C Can I S Sleep I In T This W Weather" He sighs but wraps his arms around She moans "Your so warm" He doesn't say anything she looks at him "Squall."

He looks down at her "What is it you should sleep" She sighs "What's happened to you" He sighs "What do you mean" She sighs "Your so cold to me why" He sighs "I'm sorry" She sighs "Squall I care about you a lot why are you so cold to me I want to be with you."

He looks at her "I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind" She sighs "Squall I only remained with you guys was because of you I I love you Squall please don't push me away" He looks at her "Are you serious I'm not the most sociable person" She smiles "You remember the time we danced" He nods "I remember."

She smiles "I chose to dance with you because you alone your an attractive guy yes your not the most sociable of people but I don't care I fell in love with you for how you are your a fighter in a way were both loners I don't want to lose you please don't push me away" He sighs "Rinoa I.." She doesn't let him finish as she reaches up and grabs his face and she kisses him.

He's in shock but he kisses her they kiss for about a minute before they break for air then she cuddles up to Squall and rests her head on his chest and she falls asleep. Squall watches her for a minute he brushes the hair out of her eyes he then sighs and within moments he's asleep. 


End file.
